


All the pretty girls in the world, but I'm in this space with you

by Han (Hwinter451), Hwinter451



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jin is the mom, Lisa and Yoongi aren't good at feelings, Sexuality, girlxgirl, jisoo and Jennie are just along for the ride, neither is Rosè tbh, taekook if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwinter451/pseuds/Han, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwinter451/pseuds/Hwinter451
Summary: Everyone was quite surprised when Park Rosè got a boyfriend. Maybe because she was so damn oblivious to every romantic  gesture thrown her way. Maybe because everyone thought her and Lisa were a thing.Ya, probably the second one.But that wasn't the case. At all.





	All the pretty girls in the world, but I'm in this space with you

Everyone was quite surprised when Park Rosè got a boyfriend. Maybe because she was so damn oblivious to every romantic gesture thrown her way. Maybe because everyone thought her and Lisa were a thing. 

Ya, probably the second one. 

But that wasn't the case. At all. 

But Lisa wasn't surprised. Not even a little bit. Rosè was a fucking ball of sunshine and an amazing singer. It was no wonder that she grabbed the attention of Jeon Jungkook, a younger boy with a sweet voice from her department. 

So no, Lisa was not crying out of shock or surprise or whatever the fuck you wanna call it. Lisa was crying because her hope had basically just been smashed to smithereens. 

Lisa had never thought she had a chance with Rosè. They were just friends and Lisa was 99% sure Rosè was straight as pole. But Jisoo, being the captain of the debate team and all, seemed to have changed her mind in all of an hour. 

Sure, Jisoo told her Rosè was gay several times a week, but she'd never done anything like this. 

Lisa entered her apartment, sweat from dance practice still glistening on her forehead. She jumped at the sight of Jennie, lounging on her couch and Jisoo, plugging in a projector. 

"What're you doing?" Lisa could barely put up with their antics when she wasn't sweating and exhausted. Now was really not a great time. 

Jennie rolled her eyes and taps at her phone screen "don't look at me..." 

After pulling up the front page of her power point, title being: why Park Rosè is completely, totally and utterly gay for Lalisa Manoban ("you know I hate my full name Jisoo."), Jisoo turns around. 

"You're gonna wanna sit down for this." 

-

So an hour later, Lisa is showered, dressed and headed to Rosè's dorm. Because hell, Jisoo could change the order of the alphabet and Lisa would believe that it's been that way the whole time. 

Lisa wasn't planning on confessing or anything. Maybe just play the field, ask if she's into Hayley Kiyoko. 

And it seemed like everything was going well until Lisa approached Rosè's building to find her passionately kissing Jeon Jungkook. 

So Lisa turns around as calmly as she can, praying that Rosè didn't see her and wishing she was better at holding her tears in public.

-

Her apartment is empty and cold when she gets back. 

"Fucking hell, the air isn't even on." The girl mumbles, not bothering to go to her bed and collapsing on the couch. 

Ya, Lisa was sad. She was fucking in love with her friend who was painfully straight. But what really bugged her was that Rosè hadn't mentioned Jungkook more than once. 

Usually, they'd tell each other every detail of their personal lives, getting advice and consulting each other on major decisions. Never keeping secrets. 

Well.....

Lisa wasn't really one to talk, considering she hadn't told Rosè she was a lesbian yet. 

And it wasn't like the other wouldn't except her or anything. When Jisoo and Jennie began dating, Rosè bought a pride pin and began watching Love, Simon religiously. 

"The book is better." Lisa would constantly remind her. 

But every time Lisa got close to letting it spill, she felt like if she started, she'd never stop. She'd end up telling Rosè she was in love with her. And heaven knows she isn't ready for that. 

She rubs her eyes again, smearing her mascara across her cheek. She could already feel the tears welling up, but she shut her eyes tight. She wasn't gonna cry again. 

Ya, Lisa couldn't stop herself from falling for her best friend, but she sure as hell can stop herself from crying. 

At least she'd like to believe so.

-

Lisa was barely awake when her dance partner, Park Jimin, knocked on her door. 

The boy didn't even bother waiting for her to answer before he bursts into the house, bright and full of coffee as always. 

"Time to wake up, bub!" Jimin hollers as he draws the curtains, letting light poor into the dark room.

Lisa squinted as Jimin began to collect the various mugs and cans from her desk and bedside table. She hadn't really left her room all weekend. 

The blond girl groaned, burrowing further under her blankets "but it's Sunday. I don't have class today." 

When Jimin smiles mischievously, Lisa knows something's up. And with Park Jimin, it's usually never a good something. 

"A lot of people listened to your song." Lisa could hear Jimin smirking. 

Being an amateur rapper and all, Lisa had a SoundCloud where she posted her original stuff on occasion. Just some verses with beats made on some crappy software she found for cheap online. 

Her most recent one had been posted over the weekend, exactly a day after she found out about Rosè and Jungkook. 

The beet was half ass and it was way to emotional. Anyone who listened could probably hear how much Lisa had been crying. Could visualize the mascara down her cheeks and her notepad covered in tears. 

"By "a lot of people" do you mean, Jin, Jennie, Jisoo, Rosè and You?" Lisa responded sarcastically, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. 

"Guess again." 

"Maybe Rosè's new arm candy," oh, how fucking bitter she sounded "oh! Jin's rapper boyfriend!" 

"So close!" 

"God, Jimin! Just tell me." 

Jimin rolls his eyes and sits at the end of the bed "Min Yoongi." 

All Lisa could think was how anticlimactic the whole situation was. 

"Who?" 

Jimin rolls his eyes once more. Lisa bets he saw his own brain. "Suga. Agust d. Whatever the fuck everyone calls him." 

And that's when everything clicked "Agust d, like, Campus Heartthrob Agust d?" 

"More like, Semi-famous rapper, Agust d." 

Suddenly, Jimin was tapping away at his phone and shoving it in Lisa's face. The blond girl took it and stared at the screen in awe. He had 1,000,000 streams on Spotify. 

"This guy listened to m-my song? The one where I sound like a delusional, emotional mess?" Lisa groans, falling back on her mattress. 

"Yes. This guy did listen to your song. The song where you sound amazing and cool and fucking talented!" Jimin exclaimed "hell! He posted it on his twitter!" 

"Ok. So he listened and he liked it. What's your point?" 

"Lisa, he wants to perform with you." 

-

"You seriously want to perform with me?" Lisa asks again, questioning Min Yoongi's sanity and wondering if Park Jimin could be any more obvious. 

Anyone with eyes could see that Park Jimin was so gone over Min Yoongi. 

"You're really talented, Lisa." Yoongi assures, his voice deep and raspy and Lisa could hear Jimin's breath catch. 

"When would this be?" Lisa asks, trying to sound calm, but failing. 

"This upcoming Friday night. Nothing huge. Just a small concert at the hall downtown." 

The way he said "small concert" made Lisa realize just how professional this guy really was. 

"It'd be one of your songs, right?" Lisa questions, scratching her neck "cuz mine aren't really that good-" 

"Lisa!" Jimin interrupted "your songs are fantastic! Stop doubting yourself!" 

Yoongi nods, looking at Jimin "he's smart. Listen to him!" 

Lisa sighs and scratches her neck again "if we were to perform one of my songs, can we clean it up a bit before hand?" Lisa trails, playing with her hands. 

"Yes. We can even record them professionally at my studio. I just bought a new speaker. Jimin saw it. Isn't it nice?" 

Jimin suddenly focuses back in, nodding his head like a madman and blushing like crazy. 

"So, Lisa, whatdya say?" 

Lisa looks to Jimin, as if to ask if it was okay, and Jimin nods yes. 

"Ok." 

-

Jimin and Lisa had left Yoongi's dorm about an hour ago and were now at the library, books splayed across a table close to the window. 

Lisa was really supposed to be working on her history of modern dance paper, but she was scrolling through the likes on her SoundCloud. She was also supposed to be forgetting about Rosè because god dammit, the girl was straight and Lisa had to get over it, but that didn't stop her from searching through the likes to find her name. 

Oddly enough, Rosè had not liked it. Usually, Rosè was the first to like, to add to her adorable little playlist titled "my lucky stars", to text Lisa about how amazing it was. Lisa would be lying if she said it didn't hurt a little bit. 

Everything Rosè did seemed to hurt her. First the whole Jungkook thing, now this. And they hadn't been hanging out a lot recently. 

Lisa wondered if she was over thinking things. If she was overreacting. But everything felt different. And not in a good way. 

"Was your song about Rosè?" Jimin asked. The boy has perfect timing, doesn't he? 

Lisa sighed. She couldn't escape it, could she? 

The blonde wasn't great at expressing her feelings. That's why she turned to music and dance to express herself. 

Plus, talking about Rosè just overall saddened Lisa. She rather just keep it to herself, cry on her own later. When she wasn't in public. 

"Ya." Lisa mumbles, leaning on the table "ya it was." 

Jimin took her hand and gave it a squeeze "aw, babe." 

"It's just annoying." Lisa groaned, sitting up and pulling at her hair "she's everywhere I go and when she's not there, I'm thinking about her." 

"Man. You're in deep." 

"You're one to talk." 

Suddenly Jimin's blushing "wh-what are you taking about?" The boy stutters, trying to look casual. 

"Oh, Yoongi hyung! You're so talented! You're the most perfect person on the planet, Yoongi hyung! You're so pretty, oppa!" Lisa mocks, making her voice higher to match Jimin's pitch as well as flailing her arms excessively. 

Jimin blushes and hits her playfully "I'm not that desperate." 

"You didn't deny it!" Lisa giggles, hitting his arm.

"Ya, cuz it's no use." Jimin rolls his eyes "you can read me like a book, lil' Lisa." 

"Either that, or you're awful at hiding your feelings." 

"Shut up."

-

When Yoongi said "small concert", Lisa expected fifteen, maybe twenty people to show up.

Looking out into the audience from the wing, Lisa is confident at least half of their university is here. 

She spots Jisoo, Jennie, Jimin, Jin and Namjoon, dancing to the music playing from the speakers. She wonders if Rosè is here. She wonders if she brought Jungkook with her. 

Lisa wonders how she'd react to that. What she'd say when Rosè would yank her by the arm after the show, saying something like "hey! You were great! This is my boyfriend who I've had for a whole weekend and didn't bother telling you about. Sorry bout' that!" 

"Looking for someone?" Yoongi asks, smirk present.

"Ya, but I doubt they'll show up." 

"It's Rosè, isn't it?" 

Lisa closes her eyes and sighs. Jimin can't keep a secret, can he.

"Jimin told me." 

"Ya I know." Lisa says

"I'm sorry." Yoongi responds, sympathy evident in his voice. 

"No! It's fine. People can probably tell, anyway." 

Lisa shook her head "that Jimin and his big mouth." 

Yoongi smiles, looking at his shoes and scratching his neck like Namjoon does when he's embarrassed. His cheeks are tinted pink and Lisa realizes that Min Yoongi might love Jimin back. 

Suddenly she's forgotten about Rosè and is unbelievably excited to get on stage. 

"Five minutes!" Hoseok, Yoongi's friend and stage manager, calls as he jots something down on a clipboard. 

"You ready?" Yoongi asks. 

"As I'll ever be." 

-

The performance goes off without any noticeable hitches. Lisa was a bit out of breath for a few of her verses, but overall, everything was great. 

Now she was removing her makeup and changing into more comfortable clothes to go out to dinner with her friends. 

She's tying up her shoe when Yoongi knocks on her dressing room door and asks if she'll come out with him. She nods yes and falls into step beside him as they head for the stage door. 

The lobby of the building is filled with lingering audience members who clearly haven't lost their voices from the concert they just attended. 

Lisa spots Jimin in the corner with campus reporter, Kim Taehyung. She grabs Yoongi's hand and pulls him towards the brunette in the corner. 

"I think I'm in love with Jimin." 

"I know." 

"I should tell him, right?" 

"Ya." 

And with a final push, the two are in close proximity with Jimin and Taehyung. 

Jimin pulls Lisa into a hug "you guys did amazing." 

Yoongi's scratching his neck as Jimin let's go of Lisa and looks to him, opening his arms awkwardly. 

"I'm in love with you." Yoongi says, and Jimin's jaw drops "so I'm gonna kiss you now." 

And than they're kissing and Lisa is screeching and Taehyung is taking a picture. 

"This is gonna make a great article." Taehyung says and disappears into the crowd. 

Lisa decides she'll leave the two alone for a while and head to the parking lot where she's meeting everyone. 

The fresh air feels heavenly as she steps outside. The air smells slightly of rain and it must be the most amazing smell ever. 

As Lisa turns the corner, she sees a girl sitting on the curb with a very familiar head of blond hair. When the girl lifts her head, it turns out to be none other than Park Rosè. 

"Hey." Rosè calls and she sounds like she had been crying or something. 

"Hi." Lisa responds, sitting down beside her. 

It's so fantastically cliche, but Rosè looked so perfect under the moonlight. The curve of her cheek and the light in her eyes. She looked almost ethereal and child like. And Lisa might've fallen a forth degree right there.

"You were so amazing. Oh my god." Rosè giggled. 

Lisa thanked the slight darkness for hiding her blush "thank you." 

"No, but seriously. You made me cry." Rosè laughs again and this time Lisa laughs along. 

"Are you sure you were at the same concert? People don't usual cry listening to rap." Lisa jokes. 

"Well I guess I'm just an emotional wreck then." Rosè responds sarcastically and Lisa smiles. 

They lapse into comfortable silence and Lisa knows it's only been a few weeks since they last hung out, but she really, really missed it.

And than the buzzing of her phone broke the silence. 

She pulls it out of her hoodie pocket. 

Mama Jin: 

Where you at, girlie? We're hungry!

Lil' Lisa: 

Be their in a minute. Just tying my shoe. 

Mama Jin: 

Lame excuse 

 

It was only then that Lisa realized how dramatically things have shifted in the last week. 

The whole entire gang came to the concert together. And Rosè came alone. 

Oh god.

"Hey. Everyone is going out to dinner together. Wanna come?" Lisa asks, sorta feeling like she can make things normal again. 

"Oh. Jin already asked me, but me and Jungkook are hanging out tonight." 

"Jungkook." Lisa states blandly.

"Ya." Rosè says back, almost sounding ashamed. 

"And that's a thing?"

"Yup."

"Oh." Lisa nods, trying her hardest not to sound condescending "cool." 

"Ya." 

And now Lisa feels like an idiot for thinking she could fix things. 

Silence ensues, but not the comfortable kind. And Lisa is so thankful when Rosè breaks it.

"Oh my god, I'm a terrible friend." Rosè laughs sadly. 

"No you're not." 

"Yes I am! You had to figure out about me and Jungkook from someone else, didn't you?" 

Or by finding you guys making out in the hallway.

"And I never even told you that I liked him!" 

Or really brought him up at all. 

"Really Rosè! It's fine." Lisa assures, and Rosè puts a hand over hers. Lisa's breath hitches. 

"No it's not." Rosè says, her face suddenly so close to Lisa's "and I'm gonna make it better. No more secrets, ok?" 

"Ok." 

And than they're back to silence. This time, it's not necessarily comfortable or uncomfortable, but sort of in between. 

Lisa thinks that right now is the perfect time to tell Rosè. Not that she's in love with her, but that she likes girls. 

"I need to tell you something." Lisa starts and Rosè turns to her, ready to listen. 

"I-" 

"Lalisa Manoban!" 

The two look up to see a very worried Kim Seokjin across the parking lot. 

"We thought you got robbed or something!" Jin yelled and Lisa could hear Rosè stifling her laughter. 

"If we don't go now-" 

"We'll never go. I know." 

Lisa looks to Rosè for an ok and she nods, whispering "go." In her ear and sending chills down Lisa's spine.

-

"I don't think it's the best time for this kind of thing." 

Jisoo and Jennie are arguing. And not just playful little tiffs they have now and again that are mainly flirting, but a real argument. 

Lisa hadn't heard much when Jisoo noticed her lingering in the open doorway of her and Jennie's apartment. 

"Hi." Jisoo says awkwardly. 

"What're you guys talking about?" Lisa asks, knowing it probably had something to do with her and Rosè cuz that always seems to be what's up. 

"Nothing-" 

"Jennie wants to set you up!" Park Jimin, who Lisa didn't know was present, cut in. 

Jennie hit him in the chest, causing the brunette to flinch. 

Lisa wanted to scream. Why did everything surrounding her love life have to be so damn dramatic? 

But instead of yelling, Lisa states; "Do it." 

"What?" The other three say in unison. 

"Set me up." Lisa says "make me forget about my pathetic relationship with Rosè! I don't care!" 

And with that, Lisa went into Jisoo and Jennie's room, grabbed the tennis skirt she had let Jisoo borrow off the rack, and left. 

"So who's the lucky girl?" Jimin piped up when Lisa was out of earshot. 

-

It's only five minutes into Lisa's date with Park Joy, when she realizes this is so foreign to her. She'd never dated a girl before (although she's wanted to) because she only came out recently. And not even to everyone. 

Who opens the doors? Who pays for the meal? Who makes the first move when you can't rely on the stereotype that it's always the boy? 

So when the waiter finally leaves their table, Lisa decided she'll explain herself. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so awkward." Lisa blurts, not meeting Joy's gaze. 

"Hun!" She begins, and she is the stark image of Rosè "you're not awkward." 

"No, it's just...." Lisa trails, worried Joy will leave or judge her hard "I've never really dated a girl before....." 

"Lisa!" Joy cries, her mouth still upturned "that's completely okay. Trust me, I've been there." 

Lisa smiles as Joy squeezes her hand "so it's okay that I've never kissed a girl or went on a date with one until now?" 

"Duh!" 

Joy was probably the most interesting date Lisa had ever had. 

The girl was bursting with energy and had muted blue highlights at the tips of her black hair. She was a voice major and Jennie had met her in music theory class, but the girl had also taken up dance as her minor. 

To sum it all up, Joy was sorta similar to Rosè, and Lisa could tell what Jennie was thinking when she set them up, but Lisa wasn't interested. At least not in a romantic relationship with Joy. 

Lisa would have Jennie's head on a silver plate if it weren't for Jisoo, who'd probably put Lisa's head on a silver plate for doing so to Jennie. 

But hey, Lisa was having fun. And maybe that's what she needed right now. 

-

Joy is walking Lisa back to her dorm and both of them feel great. 

To Lisa, it sorta feels like a brick is off her chest when she talks to Joy who's so effortlessly kind and understanding. She would make the perfect girlfriend. 

But Lisa kept thinking of Rosè and how much she wished Joy was her. And hell, she did not wanna lead Joy on like all those straight girls in high school. 

So when they get to Lisa's door and Joy asks "can I kiss you?" Lisa isn't sure what to do. 

"Joy, you're so cool and sweet and understanding and gorgeous, but" Lisa sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose "I like someone else right now." 

"Oh! I didn't mean in a romantic way. I want you to know what's it's like to kiss a girl. Ya know, so you'll have experience for that special someone."

Lisa smiles wholeheartedly. Park Joy is seriously the nicest girl on the planet. 

"Ok." 

And than they're kissing. And Lisa doesn't really feel anything emotional, but kissing girls was fucking awesome and she intended on doing it again. 

What she didn't intend was to see Park Rosè quickly exiting the hallway through the stairwell, teary and distraught. 

She such a fucking hypocrite. 

-

Earlier that day......

Jeon Jungkook was. So. Fucking. Nice. Jeon Jungkook was the sweetest boy alive, so why didn't Rosè like him?

He was so shy and cute and put himself out there just for Rosè. Yet the girl was lying to him. 

The truth was, Rosè didn't like Jungkook because she didn't like boys at all (though she hadn't even admitted it aloud) But how was she supposed to tell the sweetest boyfriend in the world that she was actually gay and never had feelings for him at all? 

Rosè didn't have enough time to figure it out before Jungkook knocked on her front door. 

She opened it, expecting Jungkook's warm embrace, but the boy sorta just stood there, his hands deep in his pockets and his eyes cast on the ground. 

"Hey!" Rosè says in attempt to lighten the mood. 

Jungkook responds with a weak "hi." And continues to stand awkwardly in the doorway. 

"You gonna come in, or..."

"I think we need to break up." 

Rosè's breath catches in her throat "I really like you and you're an amazing person, but I think you need time to figure things out. And maybe I do too." 

There's tears going down her cheeks now and Jungkook wipes them away with his thumb. 

"I'm so sorry. I led you on. I was that girl." Rosè cried and Jungkook lent down a bit so they were at eye level. 

"You were trying to deny everything. I get that. I've been through it too. Right now actually." Jungkook admitted sheepishly. 

"Really?"

"Ya. So don't feel bad." Jungkook says, kissing her cheek "I have to get to class. Will you be okay alone?" 

Rosè felt so loved in that moment. 

She nods and Jungkook gives her a kiss on the forehead and leaves. 

-

She cried for three hours after that. 

And it wasn't that Rosè was upset about the breakup. She sorta expected that her and Jungkook wouldn't last forever and they had parted in the best way. 

What made her upset was that she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to face the fact that she liked girls. That she was pretty sure she was in love with Lisa (who was probably straight). 

But how can she know? 

Everything was just confusing and all Rosè wanted was a hug from Lisa right now. Maybe that way she'll know. Maybe she just needs to test the waters before diving into oblivion.

-

Back to present 

Lisa is running now. Her shoe is untied and her hair is all up in her face and Park Rosè is faster than she remembered. 

Although the girl had only left Lisa's building ten minutes ago, she seemed to already be back in her own building. 

The elevator just didn't seem like the best option right now, so Lisa pounded up the stairs, her leg muscles screaming for her to stop. 

 

She was enormously out of breath when she reached Rosè's floor and knocked on the door. 

No answer. 

She tried again. 

No answer. 

"Rosè! I know you're in there!" 

She hears a slight shuffling on the other side of the door, but no one answers it. 

"C'mon!" Lisa continues knocking aggressively "Chaeyoung?" 

Using Rosè's full name seemed to work because all of the sudden the blond appears at the door and opens it. 

"So now you decide to open it." Lisa snaps, leaning against the doorframe. 

"You only call me my real name when it's serious." Rosè says and heard back into her apartment, Lisa on her heals. 

Lisa sighs as the girl begins to distract herself with cleaning the apartment, moving things around that we're obviously already in there place. 

"We need to talk." Lisa pipes up when Rosè goes into her room. 

"It's really not a good time." Rosè responds and though the door is closed, Lisa knows she's crying. 

"I think it is." Lisa challenges, her forehead against the door. 

"I don't wanna talk to you when I can't get the image of you sucking face with some girl out of my head!" 

That's when Lisa feels her eyes well up and her heart sink into her stomach. 

Was Rosè......?

No! She can't be homophobic! She was completely fine with Jennie and Jisoo and Jin and Namjoon. Why would she not be fine with Lisa?

"What's wrong with that? Do you have a problem with me being a lesbian?" 

Silence ensued and Lisa just wanted Rosè to say something, anything. 

Rosè opened the door quickly, startling Lisa. 

"No. But I would've liked to hear it from you before I caught you in the act." Rosè says quietly. 

Lisa blushed and scratched the back of her neck. 

"I would've told you," Lisa began, struggling to find words "it's just hard." 

"You know you can tell me anything and everything, right?" 

The younger nods, not meeting Rosè's eyes in fear of getting lost like she often does. 

"That's the thing. If I- never mind." 

"No! You can't do that!" Rosè responds, desperate to know what Lisa was gonna say. 

Lisa blushed again "if I start, I'll never stop and you'll know...." 

"You keep beating around the bush. What will I know?" Rosè asks bluntly, done with Lisa's shenanigans. 

"That I'm in love with you!" 

And than it was silent. Lisa's face was becoming pale and her ragged breathes were the only sound between the two girls. 

What do they do now? Do they go back to normal? Do they kiss? Does Rosè feel the same? 

"Can you say something?" Lisa mumbles, gaze fixed on her shoes. 

Rosè is sorta frozen, looking up at Lisa. 

"I don't know." 

"You don't know?" 

"I don't know how I feel." 

"Ok..." 

"Can I have some time?" Rosè asks as if Lisa is some teacher demanding her term paper back. 

"Of course." 

The two stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Lisa took the hint and left. 

-

That was a week ago. And it was strange how much things have already changed. 

Lisa and Rosè had hung out every night this week. Rosè would come by the apartment to have dinner or go meet Lisa at the library or come visit her at the dance studio, even when she was tired a irritable. 

But Lisa had her doubts. What if she would misread the situation? What if this was just Rosè using Lisa as rebound from her breakup with Jungkook (not that her and Rosè were dating or anything). Worst of all, what if Lisa was Rosè's experiment? 

Rosè had said that she didn't know if she felt the same way about Lisa. What if this whole thing was a way for Rosè to find out? What if Lisa was her awakening? 

Lisa can not even count the number of times she's been "the awakening." To some, it sounds like the dream. To her, it was a bunch of straight girls playing with her feelings and rejecting her when they were confident that they were straight. 

She wouldn't mind being Rosè's friend. Sure, it'd be hard, but she valued Rosè's friendship more than her own feelings. But the last thing Lisa wanted to be was a realization for Rosè that she was indeed straight as a pole. 

Despite these the thoughts, Lisa was now getting ready for yet another outing with Rosè. 

A problem that reoccured through out the week was her outfits. She didn't wanna look like she was trying to hard, but didn't wanna look like she didn't care at all. 

So after a long day, Lisa finally decided to fuck it. 

She pulled on a black turtle neck and a pair of striped high waisted slacks and topped it off with her Nike Air Force ones and leather jacket. 

Just as she was fixing her hair, the doorbell rang throughout the apartment. 

When she opened the door, her breath hitched in her throat. 

Rosè didn't look any different than she did on a normal basis. But I guess that's how Lisa knew she was in love;

She practically died every time she saw Rosè.

The older was wearing a pink denim skirt and a black turtle neck with her oversized denim jacket.

"Y- You look....you look.."

"Lovely? Was about to say the same about you!" Rosè responds wittily, smiling the whole time.

Lisa found herself wondering if this was a date. Rosè never called it that. But they were both dressed nice and Rosè called her lovely and now they were holding hands on the way out of Lisa's building.

"So what's the plan?" Lisa asks when her words return to her.

"This!" 

Rosè pulls out a headphone splitter from her purse.

"A headphone splitter?" 

"I found it on eBay!" Rosè smiles and her eyes become little crescent moons "and I was just thinking we could walk around the city and listen to music together." 

"You've been watching hallmark movies again?" 

Rosè hits her arm "its romantic! Now shut up, brat!" 

Lisa smiles, her cheeks turning red. Maybe this really was a date. 

-

Lisa later decided that Jason Mraz really understood love, the city lights were prettier from aside the Han river and Rosè had excellent music taste.

The girls were now sitting on the train, heading back towards their apartments. Every few seconds, Lisa would zone out and forget where she was. But than she caught sight of her and Rosè's hands intwined and she was smiling.

You're her experiment. Don't fall for it again. 

"Are you okay?" Rosè asked, pulling Lisa's hand so it was resting on her thigh.

"I don't wanna be your experiment!" Lisa blurted and the few other train passengers looked towards her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" 

A voice cracked over the intercom, informing the passengers of the next stop which happened to be Rosè and Lisa's.

The train came to an abrupt halt and the girls begin to gather up their stuff.

When they were safely on the platform occupied by night workers and some travelers, they stood across from each other.

"I- I mean that- uch." Lisa took a breath and thanked god that Rosè wasn't laughing "the only girls I've ever sorta dated were girls who were using me to figure out if they were straight. And I don't know if this is a date, but I really don't wanna be-" 

Lisa blabbering is cut off by Rosè capturing her in a kiss. 

The blonde's eyes flutter close as the kiss becomes deeper. She's so in shock she doesn't realize when Rosè pulls away. 

"You're not my experiment."

-

They end up back at Lisa's apartment, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark plastic stars attached to her ceiling. 

Lisa was beginning the memorize the feeling of Rosè's hands. Every curve and callus and color on each nail. The ring she wore on her left hand, the small heart she doodled on her middle finger for laughs. 

Although the two hadn't spoken in a while, they were content with staring at each other and learning what it's like to really see someone. Someone you love. 

"I think it was always you." Rosè speaks in a hushed tone, tracing Lisa's cheekbone with her thumb. 

"Huh?" 

"I never liked Jungkook." Rosè admitted "I only ever liked you." 

Lisa smiles, her cheeks growing redder.

"Chae?"

"Ya." 

"Me too." 

Rosè rolls on her back, now facing the ceiling "why, after all these months of going by Rosè, do you still call me Chaeyoung?" 

The younger rolls on her side, still holding Rosè's hand.

"Because," she smiles "Rosè smokes cigarettes and flirts with bartenders. She doesn't truly smile. She's never really happy." 

Rosè rolls over again so she's facing Lisa again. 

"But Chaeyoung- Chaeyoung cries when Jisoo wins a debate or takes a picture when Yoongi and Jimin are kissing. She gives no fucks about what others think of her, but cares so much about her friends. She's confident and beautiful, but sometimes, she thinks she's not good enough. But I know she is." 

Rosè didn't know when she started crying, but now she couldn't stop.

"Shut up." Rosè cries, wrapping her arms around Lisa. 

"Wait! Chae! I- I didn't mean it! I-" 

"I'm not mad, you brat." Rosè cuts her off, holding her at arms length.

Rosè smiles "you've really got me all figured out, huh?" 

"It's what happens when you love something." Lisa smiles "or someone." 

\- 

At 6:04 on Tuesday night, @rosè_park changes her username to @chae

At 6:07 @chae posts a cover of honey by kehlani, captioned for my pretty girl, luv ya bunches 

At 6:08 @chae is no longer single. 

At 6:011 @lalisa is no longer single either. 

jiminie_park: SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON  
jiminie_park: THIS IS NOT A DRILL  
jenniek: okay, I leave for like five minutes and this happens  
jenniek: you two have got some explaining to do  
kimchichu: I'm always right  
agustd: thanks for breaking my boyfriend  
agustd: congrats tho  
kimjin: @kimchichu it's runs in the family  
joy: LIKE LIKE LIKE  
kookie: <3  
kimjoon: the world is a complex, but we still found love  
taetae: cut the philosophical shit bro 

-

"I'm guessing we should call Jisoo and Jennie now..." Lisa trailed, her hand on Chae's waist.

"But that involves moving." Chae responded her voice muffled in Lisa's pillow.

Lisa giggled, snuggling closer to her girlfriend. "Ya. You're right. Let's stay here forever." 

"Not forever." Rosè corrected "I still wanna travel the world with you." 

"Where do you wanna go?" 

"Anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> And than Jungkook and Tae have some spinoff where they bump into each other on campus a bunch of times and fall in love. The end ⋆ ܇ ܁ ✧ ⋰ ☆ ⠑ ✦  
>  ✦ ∵ ⋰.   
> ☆  
>  ⠋ ∵ ⠎ ✶.   
>  ✦ ☆


End file.
